


Knockin' on Heaven's Door

by AllHallowsEve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Can be seen as Wincest but doesn't have to be, Eventual Happy Ending, Loss, M/M, Pain, averted apocalypse, how the series might end, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: They beat Chuck but suffer dire consequences.  The boys know it is the end of the road but Sam has something important to say.





	Knockin' on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> The following came to me all at once out of the blue and wouldn't leave me alone so I had to share it with you.

After a year and a half of fighting and running and hiding and cursing Chuck, Sam and Dean had finally stopped the onslaught.  They had ended yet another apocalypse, but it had cost them everything. 

Dean looked over at Sam, who was slumped beside him against the side of Baby.  His brother’s skin was gray and pale, at least in the spots that weren’t covered in blood and even darker more viscous fluids.  There was too much damage, he wouldn’t have been able to fix Sam this time, even if he didn’t have his own gut wound letting his life pour out into his lap.

Sam’s eyes met his and his lips turned up into a relieved grin.  Dean had no idea what his idiot brother was smiling at. 

“My part of our heaven is going to be different this time ya know?”  Sam’s voice was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for Dean to make out.

“It’s gonna be you showing up at that crappy motel after getting out of hell.  It will be your eyes clearing back to green after the demon cure worked.  It will be you coming in to save me from that British bitch’s torture when I thought you were dead.”

Sam would have continued but a haggard cough took away his ability.

Through gritted teeth Dean said, “Save your strength Sammy.”

His voice sounded strange even to himself, there was blood bubbling in his own throat and he had to spit it on the ground next to them in order to try to say anything else, but before he had a chance Sam continued.

“I need you to know Dean, I don’t regret one moment of fighting by your side.  I chose this life,” Sam swallowed hard, “I chose you.”

Sam began to cough again, the force of it wracked his fractured body.  There was a nasty wheeze and then he went silent. 

Dean watched as the light faded from his brother’s eyes.  Those kaleidoscope eyes that had followed him and haunted him his entire life. 

“No Sammy, please don’t leave me.”

Dean began to sob.  Tears streamed rivulets down his battered dirty face.  There were no angels to save them this time, there was no Billie left to bargain with.  Chuck had taken away all their allies.  But they never really needed anyone but each other to save the world and it had been no different this time.

Losing his brother sapped the last of his strength and he let his head fall back against Baby and allowing himself to descend into the oblivion he knew would be waiting for him. 

A moment later, Dean woke to the sounds of Knocking on Heaven’s door blaring from Baby’s speakers.  Darkness must have fallen while he had been asleep.  He was disoriented and it took him a moment to realize he was no longer leaning against Baby, but inside behind the wheel.

He looked down at himself expecting to see his ravaged body, but there was no evidence of the violence he had endured.  Déjà vu struck hard as he looked around and saw he was parked on the road next to the field from his first heaven memory of the 4th of July with Sammy.  His heart hurt from his loss and the revelation that they were both dead and there was no coming back from it this time. But he also ached to see his 14 year old kid brother so he got out of Baby, happy to hear the creak of her door once again as he shut it.

He knew that the next step of this memory would be the trunk shutting and his kid brother would step around it with his young lanky arms full of the big box of sparklers and fireworks.  He chuckled knowing that John would have kicked his ass if he had known Dean had spent their food money on the supplies.  But seeing young Sammy’s happiness had been worth it.

Right on cue the trunk slammed and Dean turned with a smile, but it froze in place and his breath caught in his throat, as Sam, his Sam, the adult version that had just died next to him only moments before came around from the back of the Impala.

Dean barely managed a confused, “Sammy?”

Sam shook his hair out of his eyes and smiled so brightly it lit up the night.  “I told you Dean, it will be different this time.”

Sam reached in the box that seemed tiny now in his grown up grasp, and pulled out a Roman Candle, walking over to Dean before handing it to him. 

Sam said excitedly, “Come on, let’s go.”      

Dean’s heart leapt, no longer afraid of what was to come, happy that no matter what, they were together in the hereafter.  He fished around in his old leather jacket that he was wearing in the memory, for the lighter he knew would be in his pocket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think this is what I WANT to have happen. I don't want the brothers to die at the end of the series. I would love it if they just went on fighting until they were old and grey, but this version of the end wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> It has been a long time since inspiration struck this way. I have been struggling over season 14. It ripped my heart apart and left me bereft because the boys were hardly together and the heart of what made Supernatural the show we all love seemed to have been lost. But even though I am heartbroken for the ending to come, I have hope that the boys will be side by side through season 15 and it will be one of the best seasons ever. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, even though I cried before, during, and after writing this.
> 
> I am sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything here. I hope that this story was some kind of catharsis for me and maybe now I can get back into writing regularly at least more often than once every six months anyway.
> 
> Love to you all, your kudos, comments and support really have meant the world to me during my struggles!


End file.
